


just you and the moon on my skin

by CapriciousCrab



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Romance, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 16:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15644883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriciousCrab/pseuds/CapriciousCrab
Summary: A secluded valley and moonlit sky lead to a quiet, romantic evening under the stars.





	just you and the moon on my skin

**Author's Note:**

> Let's let the stars watch, let them stare  
> Let the wind eavesdrop, I don't care  
> -The Civil Wars

 

The night air is warm, perfumed with the sweet scent of sun-warmed roses and tall, feathery grasses that dance in the midnight breeze. They're alone here, hidden away from the world where they can shed the twin weights of expectation and speculation for a time. 

  
As they walk quietly down the path that meanders through a small copse of trees, Phil slips his hand into Dan's and gently squeezes as if to say _I'm here and you're safe. There's nothing to be frightened of._ Dan looks over and smiles a bit as his thumb rubs circles on the back of Phil's hand, bumping their shoulders together in playful appreciation of Phil's easy offer of comfort.  
  
They have no need for words tonight. They've been here before and when they emerge from the stand of trees the entire valley lays before them, resplendent in the moonlight. They spread their blanket upon the ground and lie back, hand and hand. Sometimes, when the worries in Dan's head get too big, Phil will bring him here to lay under the night sky where he can pick dandelions under the stars. He'll watch as Dan purses his lips and blows, the dandelion fluff giving chase to the moonbeams as Dan's anxieties drift up and away, leaving a bit of quiet serenity in their place.  
  
The valley that had grown hushed at their approach warms to their presence, coming to life once again. The call of the crickets and the trills of the frogs blend together to create a symphony that soothes as it resonates, filling their ears with a hum that thrums along with the blood rushing in their veins. They do nothing more than listen and breath together, their chests rising and falling in synchronicity as they allow the world to fall away.  
  
Phil turns his head and looks upon the face of the man laying so soft, so steady, beside him. Dan's face is brilliant in the moonlight, the silvery light gilding his curls and eyelashes with a delicate shimmer. His eyes, such a deep and rich brown, draw him in with promises of comfort and love and home. He's ethereal, he's beautiful, and Phil loves him with an intensity that still manages to make him breathless.  
  
He rolls to his side and cups Dan's face in his hands as they stare at each other in the soft, summer night. He runs his thumb over his brows, straight and thick, as he brings his mouth closer to Dan’s. Their breaths mingle as Phil searches those eyes, waiting for the smile and nod of his head, before bringing their lips together in the softest of kisses. His lip brushes Dan's once, twice, three times in a teasing sweep before he allows himself a deeper taste. His tongue darts against Dan’s full bottom lip, enticing him to open as the kiss deepens.  
  
There’s no fear of discovery here, nothing but the sounds of breathy gasps and throaty moans rising up to join the call of the nightingales that sing in harmony to their desire. Phil strips Dan slowly, exposing his long, lean body to the moon above as his hands seek to provide maximum pleasure. Mouth soon follows hands, slipping over Dan's chest to catch a pink nipple between his lips. Wet lathes of a tongue and teeth gently nipping have Dan’s back arching, his hands lost in the depths of Phil's hair. He glides down past the swell of Dan’s belly, nosing into the curly thatch at his groin as he inhales deeply the essence that he finds there. It's musky and sweet and smells like home to Phil and as he slides his lips along the crease of Dan’s groin, he shivers with desire.

  
He wants nothing more than to just take, to slide his mouth over the head of Dan's cock and take him deep into his throat, but he loves the way Dan looks in the moonlight as he cries out his pleasure to the sky. So he mouths at him softly, rubbing his lips over the silky flesh as his tongue flicks out to taste the salty-sweet bead of pre-come there. Phil grips Dan’s thighs as he takes him deeper and runs his thumbs down under his balls, sweeping and circling the delicate flesh. His mouth slips lower with each glide until the scent of Dan is strong in his nose and his cock is filling his throat. He listens as Dan whispers his name again and again, then swallows gently. Dan’s hips buck against his face, his balls tightening and shaft thickening, then he’s coming in salty spurts into the back of Phil's throat. Phil moans in surprised delight, swallowing everything Dan has to offer. He keeps him warm in his mouth, enjoying the way Dan's cock softens on his tongue as he laps at the last of the come he finds there.

  
He pulls away and looks up along Dan’s body, to the pleasure-drunk expression on his face. His head is tipped back and his eyes are closed, his mouth open as he catches his breath. Phil loves when he’s like this; satiated and boneless with it, his face soft and sweet. He can't help but capture his lips in a kiss and smiles when Dan hums happily into his mouth. He pulls away to tug Dan in his arms, laughing when he slithers up and over Phil's body. They kiss wet and messy as Dan reaches into his pants and takes Phil’s cock in hand, stroking him slow and firm. It doesn’t take much, Phil's body hard and aching for his touch. He closes his hand around Dan's as they tug once, twice, and then he's coming over their joined fingers, teeth sunk deep into his bottom lip.  
  
They lay back once again under the sky, letting their bodies cool in the breeze that dances around them. Dan stretches his body along Phil's side and nestles his cheek to his chest while Phil runs his fingers through his hair. Phil tugs the edge of the blanket up and over their bodies as they drowse happily under the moon, wrapped up in each other. They can't stay long, must be gone before sunrise but for now, the night and the stars belong to them.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> [come say hi on Tumblr](https://capriciouscrab.tumblr.com/)
> 
> you can like/reblog on [tumblr](https://capriciouscrab.tumblr.com/post/176864782890/just-you-and-the-moon-on-my-skin-rating-explici) if you'd like :-)


End file.
